Hei Zuan
GENERAL Character Name: Hei Zuan Sexual Orientation:Heterosexual Aliases: none Race: Pandaren Gender: Female Profession: Elemental Psychologist Apparent age: Older Female (human equivalent: 60s) Appearance details: Plump; Red/brown hair with flecks of white; bright clothes; various pouches on her belt (inside are shrunken down totems and mounts, as well as various stones and gems) Notable relationships: None. Once was married, but spouse died. PERSONALITY Primary Motivators: "I wish to study the elements of this world and how they differ from region to region. What affects them? What motivates them? Why are some dormant and others actives?" Emotional Disposition: Studious, generally positive. Moodiness: Stable; average. Core Traits Sense of Humor: Average. Outlook: Postitive. Integrity: Average. Impulsiveness: Moderately high. Boldness: Moderate. Flexibility: Moderate. Affinity: Elements; solidity; weight. Comportment: Relaxed, calm, easygoing. Interactivity: Slightly less interactive. Tends to like her studies of the elements over interactions with other humanoids. Disclosure: Willing to talk about some things, but others are purely off limits. Conformity: Likes to do things her own way; loner; will conform as long as it doesn't contradict her morals. Religion & Spirituality Adherence: Worships the elements. Tolerance: Limited. Expression of beliefs: Private to Limited. Converting others: Reluctant. Attitude: "A good dumpling is all you need for happiness; why should we be so worried about our souls?" Other Topics of Conversation: Elements; psychology Quirks, Habits and Oddities: Talking to the elements, including (but not limited to) the ones she carries around with her. Hobbies and Enjoyments: Rock collecting Mental Disorder(s): Eccentric; schizoid personality disorder--She has become a little more sociable since coming to LTK. But for a great deal of time she isolated herself from society after her husband's death. BACKGROUND Birthplace: Valley of the Four Winds Family: Brother: Piu Yu (deceased); Husband: Hei Xin (deceased) Professions and Crafts: Jewelcrafting Possessions: She is like a magpie. Many trinkets here and there; some useful, some not: Rings and objects tied to strings/cloths/bands tied to her belt and various other places on her person. Many bracelets, necklaces, anklets, earrings, & hair charms. "Walking wind chime." Existing Conflicts: "Stay away from Southern Kun Lai"--written in bold letters on the inside cover of a favorite book. Duties and Obligations: Self-driven; varies on a day-to-day basis. No exterior duties or obligations. Significant Past Events: Student-->Desire to please father-->Competitive-->Introduction to the elements-->Marriage-->Loss of Husband-->Isolation & travels-->Obsession Mysteries: Quests: Seek out (and help) elements all around the world. STRENGTHS, FLAWS, POINTS OF PRIDE Strengths: Ability to communicate with elements; understanding (emotionally) Flaws: Isolation from others Points of Pride: Her life work Weaknesses, detriments, and points of improvement: Weaknesses: Eccentricities. Detriments:Attire: A bit jingly and flashy Points of improvement: Could try socializing; people aren't so bad. IC QUIRKS Favored alcoholic beverage: Apple Ale Favored food: Apple dumplings Favored weather or season: Rain & Spring (elements are most active in the spring) Favored colors: Reds and purples. How does your character react when... You find a powerful weapon: "This is fun. Let's see where I can put this." You find a coin purse: "I'll hold onto this for safe-keeping. Perhaps someone will be missing it. Maybe I should ask around. ((She means ask the elements or the coins themselves.)) I might be able to find the one who lost it." You find food: "An offering! Ooh! This one looks yummy!" You find a trap: "Ow!" You find a corpse: You find a suspicious scroll: Played by what actor: Mix Luna Lovegood with Professor Trelawney. Theme songs and Playlists! "Do you want to build a snowman" --Frozen